


Возможность, которая выпадает раз в жизни

by EarthlyWays, Hvostya



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fighting Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvostya/pseuds/Hvostya





	Возможность, которая выпадает раз в жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once In a Lifetime Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31155) by cards_slash. 



Кирк ударился локтями о землю, не зарывшись в нее подбородком только благодаря отточенным рефлексам, но на песок упало несколько красных капель. Горячие песчинки царапнули язык, когда он облизнулся, ощущая вкус крови из разбитой губы. Он приподнялся на локтях, оттолкнулся, вскочил на ноги и развернулся, вскидывая кулаки и собираясь дать сдачи. 

Другой мужик, который совершенно не понимал, с кем имеет дело, уже поджидал его и ударил снова, вложив в удар все дурацкое свойственное Киркам упрямство — понял Кирк, падая навзничь. Он грохнулся на локти и спину, челюсть заныла, а живот скрутило от боли. Следом пришла мысль, что, наверное, следует называть этого человека Джимом, тот заслужил.

— Остановись хоть на минуту! — крикнул Кирк, поднимая обе руки.

Джим взвесил это предложение. Сквозь разорванную рубашку было видно, как вздымается его грудь, а когда он провел рукой по подбородку — размазал по щеке кровь Кирка. Солнце нещадно палило, было так отчаянно жарко, что он даже не мог нормально вдохнуть.

— Отдохни минутку, — сказал Джим. Переступив с ноги на ногу, он дотронулся до лоскута оторванной ткани. Взбудораженный, совсем не готовый остановиться в противовес собственным словам. 

— Мы можем поговорить как цивилизованные люди? — спросил Кирк. Идея была совершенно смехотворной, оба это понимали. — Я Кирк, а ты просто запутался — это ужасно печально, но если позволишь мне взять коммуникатор, я смогу вызвать корабль и наш доктор, Боунз, вылечит тебя в мгновение ока.

Джим расхохотался, упираясь ладонями в бедра, изорванные в лохмотья рукава рубашки свисали с его плеч, обнажая руки. От его чертовой самодовольной ухмылочки кровь Кирка вскипала в венах. 

— Боунз не твой доктор, он мой доктор. Это не твой корабль, а мой. Это не твой коммуникатор, это мой коммуникатор. 

Джим снова направился к нему, и Кирк решил, что подняться на ноги будет чертовски правильной идеей. Он отступил назад, едва не споткнувшись, когда злобный шепоток прорезал пространство — почти как шлепок по заду.

— И ты не Джим Кирк. Я Джим Кирк.

Черт, он не собирался отдать свою личность без боя. Он двинул Джима в наглую морду, и оба упали рядом с каменным постаментом для погребального костра с подвесным гонгом, висящим над песчаным кругом, задели плошку с маслом, которое перелилось через край и ушло в песок, прежде чем емкость снова выровнялась. Жирные пальцы стало сложно сжать в кулак. Несущественная помеха: его схватили за рубашку — которая оказалась намного прочнее, чем рубашка Джима, это точно — притянули к себе и ударили лбом в лоб. 

— Господи! — проорал он, падая обратно на задницу и ошеломленно встряхивая головой. — Тебе что, пять лет? — в его глазах еще мельтешили звездочки, когда Джим осклабился и рухнул сверху, как пьяный осел, придавив всем своим весом.

Забыв о кулаках, они колошматили друг друга как попало: грудь к груди, тело прижато пятью футами… из чего там был сделан этот человек? Камень? Кирпич? Кирк толкался, пинался и вскидывался, стараясь сбросить его с себя, но Джим сжал его ноги бедрами и вцепился, толкаясь, пихаясь и мутузя его в ответ. Удачно заехав ему локтем в лицо, Кирк перекатился и оказался сверху, стискивая его запястья пальцами.

— Я собираюсь наподдать тебе коленом по яйцам, — сказал Джим. В его голосе появились булькающие нотки, губы были кроваво-красными.

— Это не в твоих правилах, — ответил Кирк. 

— Ты бы так не поступил? — спросил его Джим. Ответ не имел значения: он снова отбросил Кирка на спину, так что зубы клацнули, раздвинул его ноги, а локти прижал к земле. Кирк дергался, вздымая песок, который забивался в глаза и рот, но так и не смог освободиться. 

— Замри, — сказал Джим. И повторил, стискивая запястья Кирка и прижимая коленом его левую ногу: — Не шевелись.

Кирк соображал достаточно ясно, чтобы узнать этот тон. Он прекратил дергаться, и горячее дуновение коснулось его левого глаза, а затем правого. Хоть какой-то благородный поступок со стороны Джима. Кирк открыл глаза, один за другим, и уставился в покрытое потом лицо. Джим облизнул губы и склонил голову к плечу, Кирк тоже склонил голову к другому плечу и вытянулся под Джимом, насколько смог. 

— И что теперь? — спросил он и двинул руками.

Джим перевел взгляд с его глаз на его рот, шею, подбородок — на его грудь и опустил взгляд ниже. Они занятно различались: разный рост, цвет глаз. Но еще был этот тихий звук, который Джим издал, когда перенес вес и провел коленом по внутренней части бедра Кирка.

Этот звук означал: «Раздвинь их для меня, дорогуша», и Кирку он был знаком, поскольку он сам разок-другой издавал его во времена, когда тени становились длиннее, дома, в Айове. 

— Ну уж нет, — сказал он.

— Это возможность, которая выпадает раз в жизни, парень. Я имею в виду — для некоторых людей. — Что, черт подери, это могло значить? — И мне кажется, самое время ей воспользоваться. 

Прозвучало так, словно Джим смирился с возможностью того, что оба были Кирками (хотя они не были). Он выглядел как человек, который смотрелся бы на своем месте во время барбекю на заднем дворе — с угольным грилем и наряженными в странные платья женщинами, накладывающими салат Коулслоу из стеклянных посудин, пока все смеются. Фотографии вековой давности из книг по истории. Но на его лице снова появилась эта чертова похотливая усмешка, которая придавала ему сходство с каким-то демоном.

— Мы не станем трахаться, — сказал Кирк, стараясь найти точку опоры и освободиться. Только опереться не получалось, потому что одна его нога была пришпилена к земле, вторая приподнята, а оба локтя вдавлены в горячий песок. В глаза светило солнце, хотя Джим склонился над ним. Он пах пролитым маслом, свежим потом и воплощённой самонадеянностью.

— Сколько тебе? Восемнадцать? Девятнадцать?

— Двадцать пять, — выплюнул Кирк.

— Оу, — сказал Джим, будто в самом деле жалел, что промахнулся. Или жаль, что его тело было горячим, и полуголым, и золотистым везде — со всех сторон — нет, правда, кто бывает такого цвета в космосе? Его взъерошенные волосы падали на лоб, а глаза практически раздевали Кирка взглядом. — Значит, двадцать пять. Уверен, у тебя богатый опыт.

— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Кирк. Он безвольно обмяк под Джимом в надежде, что тот перестанет так сильно, до синяков стискивать его предплечья. — Но мне хватало.

— Я могу оттрахать тебя до потери сознания. — Язык коснулся уха, и сдержать сбежавшую по позвоночнику дрожь не получилось. Пальцы поджались в ботинках, и он почувствовал смешок у подбородка, после чего Джим процеловал дорожку от его кадыка до воротника туники, провел вдоль края языком и вернулся ко рту, где сомкнул губы на влажных кровавых каплях. — Ты знаешь, что могу.

Возможность, которая выпадает раз в жизни, сказал он. Наверное, все это было галлюцинацией. Позже, когда он проснется в лазарете, Спок будет в шоке, но сейчас…

— Как насчет того, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — предложил Кирк.

— Теперь в твоих словах начинает появляться смысл, — сказал Джим в его губы. Он был настолько близко, что казался размытым пятном, но глаза были видны достаточно четко — и эта самодовольная улыбочка в уголках обещала, что Кирка трахнут, а если он решит сопротивляться, то так выйдет даже лучше. Прикосновение языка к губам было настолько мимолетным, что могло оказаться выдумкой. — Мы поборемся за это. Первый, кто окажется на лопатках… будет на лопатках.

Кирк закатил глаза.

— Поборемся?

Джим ответил поцелуем, грубо обрушившись на его губы своими, отпустил его локоть, схватил за подбородок и сжал пальцы, вынудив открыть рот.

Кирк обнял Джима за спину и вцепился в разодранную золотую тунику, словно пытался найти опору в покачнувшейся реальности.

Бля, этот мужик умел целоваться: жестко и грубо, и « _я собираюсь поиметь тебя, малыш»_ , может, « _подергайся немного, мне нравится, именно так_ », и Кирк дернул Джима за волосы, потому что хотел услышать его стон. 

«Я тебя знаю», — хотелось сказать Кирку.

«Может быть», — обещал поцелуй, который прервался с громким звуком, и снова были эти красные губы и эта ухмылка. «А, может, и нет».

Кирк вдруг понял, что может двигаться, но голова шла кругом, а он не помнил, когда освободился и чем они собирались заняться. Пока усмехающийся демон напротив не приподнялся и не засмеялся, глядя на него.

— Сдаешься так просто, трепло? — спросил Джим.

— Хрена с два! — ответил Кирк. Он перекатился на бок, приподнялся на локтях, оттолкнулся, встал и принялся отряхиваться.

Джим разглядывал свою тунику, которая превратилась в тряпку из длинных лоскутов, и уголок его губ изгибался в загадочной усмешке. Он оторвал кусок ткани, на пробу обернул вокруг запястья — и, похоже, остался доволен результатом. Он отодрал еще один лоскут с другой стороны. 

— Что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Кирк.

Джим вскинул бровь, глядя на него исподлобья. 

— Узнаешь.

Держа в одной руке полосы ткани, оторванные от рубашки, он выпрямился во весь рост (который не был таким уж высоким) и уставился на него в ожидании.

— Какие-то правила? — уточнил Кирк.

— Играть честно, — предложил Джим.

— Не люблю проигрывать, — заявил Кирк.

Джим ответил ему кивком, и они сразу же схватились. На нем была рубашка, а у Джима — только блестящая, скользкая от пота кожа. Чертовски несправедливо, так что после толчка Кирк схватил его за волосы. Ублюдок поставил ему подножку, и Кирк приземлился на задницу, но откатился в сторону, не позволив себя обездвижить и взрыхлив ботинками песок. Вскочив на ноги, он взмахнул руками, чтобы удержать равновесие, а затем бросился вперед и ударил Джима с такой силой, что оба грохнулись оземь.

Они снова начали сыпать ударами, пока драка не переросла в попытки схватить друг друга, и вокруг его бедер были ноги, и давление на пах отвлекало, и Кирк пытался схватить его за плечи — просто оставайся лежать, сволочь, — но руки соскальзывали. Песок не давал достаточно сцепления. Что-то обхватило запястье, потом — что за непривычное чувство — Кирка перевернуло, и он оказался вжат мордой в песок, выплевывая проклятия. 

Одна рука была вывернута за спину, и Джим всей тяжестью прижимал его к земле, стискивая вторую руку.

— Я выиграл, — чистое злорадство, поскольку вокруг свободного запястья Кирка тоже обернулась ткань. Ублюдок связывал его своей гребаной рубашкой. 

— Подожди, — сказал Кирк. — Не нужно за спиной. 

Так было бы неудобно лежать даже на песке.

Горячее дыхание коснулось его покрытых песком волос на затылке, когда тот спросил: «Почему же?», но к выпуклости его зада прижимались бедра, а узел вокруг запястий затягивался туже — все говорило о том, что ответ никого не волнует.

— Так будет больно лежать, — бросил Кирк через плечо.

Смешок Джима был обещающим и оскорбительным одновременно. Он наклонился вперед, так чтобы Кирк мог увидеть его, так чтобы их щеки прижались друг к другу, так, чтобы Кирк смог прочувствовать влажную тяжесть странно-знакомого тела, прижимающего его к горячему песку. 

— Прокатиться на мне сверху будет очень удобно, обещаю.

А, к черту. Кирк выдохнул в песок, а затем его сграбастали за локти и вздернули на колени. Джим наконец слез с него, поднялся и направился к той каменной штуковине с возвышением, гонгом и маленькими плошками с маслом. Он выбрал одну, понюхал, и, похоже, решил, что масло сойдет. Кирк смотрел, как тот возвращается, как улыбается, и ощущал искреннее нетерпение и странное восхищение. Джим опустился на колени и поставил масло рядом с собой.

— Сначала сапоги, — сказал он, показывая Кирку, чтобы тот вытянул к нему свои ступни. Тот наклонился назад, опустился на задницу и вытянул ноги вперед. 

— Надеюсь, ты того стоишь, — сказал он.

— Ты знаешь, что стою, — уверил его Джим, стаскивая с него сапоги по одному. — Ненавижу песок между пальцами, — сказал он и оставил форменные носки. Поднялся выше, взялся за пуговицу штанов Кирка и расстегнул их. 

— Староват для прелюдий? — спросил Кирк. Его дыхание взъерошило волосы на макушке Джима. Кирк отклонился, оперся на локти и приподнял зад, чтобы тому было удобнее стащить брюки вниз.

Трусы сползли с одного бедра, и Джим подтянул их обратно.

— А валяния в песочке тебе не хватило? — спросил Джим. Отшвырнув брюки через плечо, он провел ладонями по ногам Кирка, раздвигая его колени и приподнимая, и Кирк снова упал на свои связанные руки. Полуголое тело втиснулось между его бедер, а пальцы проникли под рубашку, подтягивая ее вверх, влажный-горячий-бесстыдный язык прочертил линию от пояса его трусов вверх по животу и принялся трахать его пупок. 

— Никогда этого не любил, — проворчал Джим, царапнув зубами влажную кожу. — А теперь так, — пробормотал он, оставляя поцелуи, покусывания и влажные следы поднимаясь по груди Кирка к соску. Круг за кругом, пока они не превратились в спираль, и Кирк подставлял грудь под его рот, потому что это было круто, _понятное дело,_ и Джим _тоже понимал,_ а после мудак укусил его настолько сильно, что не вышло сдержать стон.

Остался жгучий покрасневший след, но ненадолго. В качестве извинения Джим обцеловал горящее место укуса и взглянул на Кирка снизу вверх. Широкая ладонь накрыла пах, и бровь взлетела, выражая изумление.

— Хочешь еще? — спросил Джим.

— Отсоси мне, — сказал Кирк.

Умник подтянул его за тунику, которая натянулась подмышками, притянул ближе и водил носом по его шее, пока не обнаружил чистое от песка место, к которому _жадно_ присосался. Кирк откинул голову, пытаясь хоть обо что-то опереться, но не мог ни оттолкнуться, ни двинуться, потому что его держали практически на весу за ткань туники. Вторая рука Джима лежала на его затылке. 

Жар переместился с шеи к губам. На вкус Джим был как кровь и песок, и никаких мягких уговоров, только наглая уверенность, что его языку самое место у Кирка во рту. Будто точно знал, что его хотят, как обнимать и прикасаться, и вот-это-точно-было-идеально. 

Они двигались, Кирк двигался, Джим расстегнул его штаны одной рукой, а Кирк поддавался, как послушная собачка. Растягивал поцелуй, пока голова не закружилась от недостатка кислорода, а потом щеку согрел горячий выдох. Кирк сжал ноги вокруг его бедер, пытаясь заползти к Джиму на колени и досадуя, что руки связаны и никак не получится к нему притронуться.

Дурацкая рубашка рвалась от одного взгляда — какого хрена не рвалась сейчас? Горячие руки пробрались ему в трусы снизу, обхватили зад, подтянули поближе, и он проехался по твердому члену. Поцелуй превратился в ругательство, и он согнул шею, уставившись вниз.

Джим засмеялся, а Кирк осклабился. Посмотрите-ка: разные глаза, разный рост, совершенно одинаковые члены.

— Побольше масла, — сказал он и снова оказался лицом к лицу с Джимом. Сидеть прямо получалось только благодаря мышцам пресса и бедер. Джим стянул трусы с его зада, и ткань туго натянулась, едва не трескаясь.

— Погоди, — пробормотал Джим в его рот. Он отвел руки в стороны и стряхнул чертов песок, который был везде. — Погоди, — еще один стон, который можно было не учитывать. Джим был не единственным, кто умел работать языком. — Черт, — это была капитуляция. По его промежности за яйцами прошлась скользкая рука, пальцы обвели раз, другой и проникли в его тело.

Грубоватые пальцы, но приятные. Растягивали его ловко и действенно, а он подавался навстречу каждому движению — Джим выдохнул, и Кирк поймал его смешок языком. У обоих в мыслях были только член и задница, чем быстрее, тем лучше — Кирк вжал лицо ему в плечо и хрипло стонал, потому что ему нравилось. 

Нравилось слышать эти звуки. Нравилось их издавать.

Нравилось, что пальцы выскользнули, нравился шлепок по бедру, который был командой приподняться. 

Глаза Кирка были полуприкрыты, но он ухмыльнулся, глядя на Джима: тот раскраснелся и умирал от желания. Кирк приподнялся на коленях, вслушиваясь в скользкие-хлюпающие-влажные звуки льющегося масла, а потом опустился. Прямо туда, насаживаясь, и, бля, это было…

(Он вдруг понял, что не знает, сочувствует Боунзу — или завидует этому везучему ублюдку)

Растяжение, жжение — горячо, бля. И рука, подталкивающая вниз. Запястья саднило от пут, а песок царапал колени. Джим откинулся на локти, разглядывая свой гребаный золотистый живот и Кирка, который насаживался на член. « _Получай_ » в его усмешке, но « _Боже, ты чертовски горяч_ » — в его глазах. Он вскинул бедра, когда Кирк наполовину опустился, и это…

— Ублюдок, — выдохнул Кирк. Он напрягся и дрожал, но Джим виноватым не выглядел. Широкие ладони поглаживали бедра Кирка, будто бы извиняясь, но на самом деле он хотел только жесткого траха. Кирк прикрыл глаза, запрокинул голову и втянул живот, каждый мускул пел от напряжения, когда он сделал вдох. Пот катился по спине, рубашка подмышками промокла, пульс стучал в глотке и там, где саднило и болело, хотя даже наполовину не вошло.

— Если я кончу первым, — бросил Джим, — я тебе отсосу.

Надо же, какой благородный. Кирк расставил колени немного шире, перевел дыхание и приподнялся. Равновесие. Устойчивость. Он расправил плечи, потому что так выглядел увереннее. Джим провел кончиками пальцами вокруг его члена, когда он приподнялся — грязный приемчик. Слегка качнуть бедрами, немного изогнуться на пробу — сработает или нет?

Вот так… Нет — вот так, да — вроде того. Первый толчок вышел немного неуверенным, второй пошел как по маслу, третий заставил его задохнуться, а Джим толкнулся бедрами навстречу, словно ему вдруг захотелось большего.

Кирк мог улыбаться палящему солнцу, так он и поступил; по его голой шее бежал пот. Он покачнулся вперед-назад, приноравливаясь, а потом Джим схватил его бедра и застонал, когда Кирк начал двигаться _по-настоящему_. Трахая себя членом Джима сильно и резко, глотая наполненный сдавленными стонами воздух, словно хорошее вино, Кирк пьянел, и все так приятно подрагивало. 

— Джим, — застонал он, и это слово прошло дрожью по его телу, и пальцы в носках поджались, но Джим тоже дрожал под ним. Хватка на боках Кирка стала сильнее, и Джим снова и снова подкидывал бедра — у ублюдка были чертовски сильные ноги. Упираясь плечами в песок, он смотрел то вниз, то в лицо Кирку, в беспрестанном да-нет-наверное-Господи- _черт подери_! Теперь Джим сидел, крепко обняв Кирка и поднимая его только при помощи рук.

 _Трахай себя вот так_ в каждом толчке. _Трахай именно так._

Джим целовал его, сгребая волосы в кулак, потом снова хватал за бедра, вбиваясь — черт, до упора — и мышцы горели, а тело извивалось в поисках нужного угла. Он ничего уже не соображал, но, кажется, зубы впивались в его шею, в плечо, он ощутил только резкую боль, когда Джим укусил его через тунику. Его затрясло — бля, залихорадило — и все вдруг прекратилось, когда их бедра сильно столкнулись в последний раз.

Запрокинув голову, Кирк хватал ртом воздух, а Джим вжался лицом в его плечо.

— Двадцать пять, — пробормотал он со смешком и поцеловал Кирка в уголок губ.

Кирк повернулся и прошипел в его приоткрытый рот:

— Теперь отсоси мне.

Джим помог ему встать, приспустил трусы до колен и опрокинул Кирка на спину. Пальцы занемели, но рот на пульсирующем члене ощущался таким же безудержным, какими были движения бедер. Кирк все еще ощущал внутри эти толчки — о, черт — и все закончилось прямо там, на песке, со стоном и довольным смешком демонически ухмыльнувшегося Джима — тот подтянулся выше и полез его целовать с полным ртом спермы. Потому что это, черт возьми, была возможность, которая _выпадает раз в жизни._

Для большинства людей.


End file.
